


Wanna be a hero?

by Iyacarak



Category: Bottled Up (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Other, yea..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyacarak/pseuds/Iyacarak





	1. Chapter 1

After everything that happened, Sorrel and Kirsikka became very good friends.  
Neither of them had to stroll thr streets anymore, and Kirsikka always lent a leaning ear to Sorrel's training misadventures

After two weeks, both were having their usual midday chat in a park

-.. And after that, I suplexed the dummy and exploded like THIS-Sorrel bounced around mimicking what happened except the explosion. Albeit maybe a bit more grandiose-KABOOM! 

So, when it was in the air, yes, as you hear it, I could jump and punch it down again!!

You know? After I could hit the crab in the air I fall to the ground and smack my face when jumping way less..-Sorrel huffed

-Woah! Amazing as always Explosion Prince!-Kirsikka clapped

-Calling me that again?-Sorrel scratched his head

-Hey! I think is as cool as you!

-Oh thanks .. But like.. I need something menacing, I am still thinking about it.. Something to strike fear in the hearts of the monsters when I go KABOO-

-Ah, speaking of that! Cloud Man talked with the organization and you can visit them!

-..OOOM !?!? AH ARE YOU FOR REAL!?!? THATS AWESOME- Sorrel jumped out of happiness, smiling really hard

Kirsikka grinned warmly, he looked so purely happy..

-Cloud Man said this afternoon, at 4 pm, he will pick us out in my house.. Oh I never took you to my house?? Uh... You know Kardamumma avenue right?

-Oh yeah that super visited street, I have not been there but I have passed nearby while buying groceries..

-Well there is a Café, Café Dish Bowl, that belongs to my family.. It has no loss, is the pink building..

-Oh right! Get ya!

-Then get your things packed cause trust me, it will be great!

-Have you been there?

-Yes..! Family ties as I tell you.. But no spoilers!

-Ouch..

Both laughed, as the sun started to heat a bit less

Later, Sorrel looked at the backpack in his rooms floor, put an item he thought itd be useful for a hero, clapped, and jumped out of emotion around the room before adding more  
But not regular jumping but "cool preparing hero" jumping (I do not know what's the difference)

The boy wiped out some sweat from his forehead, and counted the goods as the ones that didnt make the cut stood in the floor making a mess

-His trusty black sports tape  
-A water bottle of course, as it is always  
the best friend of a hero  
-Antiseptic but he was too strong to use it.  
But in case  
-An energy bar. No scrap that... Five energy bars to share with the heroes.. Genius move

Sorrel zipped it, put on some cologne and ran to Kardamumma avenue at the speed of sound.

Kirsikka was waiting in the door

-Heeey!! Im here!!

-Sorrel! Hello there! You arrived so fast..

-Yeah, wasnt gonna arrive late for anything.. So.. What do we gotta do now? Where we gotta go?

-He should arrive in a bit!

-Who?

-You will see!

One hour later..

-I'm getting tired.. I'm gonna end up having to eat all the energy bars I brought!-Sorrel grunted

-He was supposed to arrive! He..

Kirsikka felt a soft breeze blowing from the sky

-...Is here..-She smiled

Before Sorrel could scratch his head, the breeze turned stronger, so he could notice it, and soon, Cloud Man arrived from the sky, mounted on a big cloud

-Sorry I got late..! Anyways..-he coughed and put on a more confident tone-..Are you two ready to go to the organization?

Sorrel couldn't nod fast enough


	2. Chapter 2

-Nuff said! Get on my cloud!-Cloud Man gestured the nimbus

-Uhh I think is a bit too small for three people..?-Said Sorrel

-Oops,-The hero flicked his arm and the cloud suddendly grew bigger-Better this way?

-Yeah!!-Sorrel jumped to the cloud, almost sliding-Geez, your iconic magical clouds are way softer than I thought!

-Iconic..? My clouds..? Heh.. Thanks!! I didn't think I would already have iconic features cause I am kinda new compared to others..-Cloud Man blushed and scratched his cheek, shook his head and tried looking confident-I mean that is good..!!

-It doesn't look like they can fight up monsters this easy being this soft! You sure we will be well carried?-Sorrel patted the cloud, he would have fidgeted more with it but Gotta Look Professional

-They look light at first, I know, but they will do fine!-Said Kirsikka sitting down, too

-Riight!-Cloud Man sat-You can enjoy the view at first but then u gotta promise me to close your eyes! The location of the organizations base is a secret

-Aw man! That is not fair.. Does Kirsikka have to do it too?

-She already knows!-Chuckled Cloud Man, while Kirsikka poked her tongue out to Sorrel-  
But without further ado, buckle up, cause it is gonna be break neck: Let's Go!!

The cloud started to fly upwards incredibly fast, Sorrel let out a yelp, cause that, and cause Kirsikka gripped his arm -too strongly-

As they gained altitude, the view turned more and more impressive:   
as the sun started to set and the sky to darken, the first stars started to twinkle, and the city's big buildings turned more and more smaller

The cool air hit his cheeks and his heartbeat made an excellent soundtrack, he would not mind staying a little bit more like this, looking at the little white chunks of clouds that said farewell when Cloud Man took a drift

-Woohoo!!!-Sorrel exclaimed holding up an arm

Kirsikka chuckled and Cloud Man smiled proudly

-Oh.. Was that.. Unprofessional.. I mean like

-No, I was not laughing at you! I am happy to see you this happy! You can keep woohooing, besides, my first time in cloud was much more embarrassing-Kirsikka scratched her cheek and waved her hand

-Oh, then like WOOHOOO!!!-Sorrel put his arms again with more enthuasiasm, head up, the wind messing up with his curls

The moment was just magical

-Glad you are having fun, but, you need to close the eyes!-Interrupted Whinter after the exclamation

-Oh, right, uh..-Sorrel covered his eyes but out of nerves he peeked out so he quickly thought of hiding half face in Cloud Man's suit

-That will do-Said Kirsikka as she covered her eye with the hand

The rest of the trip felt great too, but it would have been so cool to see it too.. The cloud flew faster now, and the wind did started to be chilly. Before Sorrel could ask how long would it take, the cloud accelerated a last time, WAY faster and made a sudden landing

-We are in! You can see now!-Said Cloud Man jumping 

Sorrel was flustered and dizzy from the sudden stop, so he took a time to re adjust, Kirsika holding his arm

-The first cloud is always like that..-Kirsikka shook her head

-Dude.. How can you do this all the time..-Sorrel tried to look at Cloud Man

-Hm, practice-Cloud Man looked at the sides and leaned closer-between you and me, I used to be super scared of heights before I got my powers

Sorrel was kind of surprised to see a bit vulnerable side of a hero.   
If the topic was Sorrel himself, he would have felt embarrassed and insecure from admiting he had a fear,   
but if any thing, Cloud Man's revelation made Sorrel admire him a bit more

Once Sorrel quickly recovered, he looked back for a second: Trees, a bit of grass, but not a memorable view, probably to keep it secret, with the night having already set and the wind getting even chillier

-We are gonna freeze, take us inside, ice man-Kirsikka said

-I am not ice!! Not cool at a..-Cloud Man realized and grunted-But you are right, we are gonna be late

Sorrel looked front and saw an equally forgettable yet imposing industrial esque grey ish building. It looked pretty resistant, no windows by that part and what looked like doors made from the finest metal

Cloud Man barely swifted his head, and as if the doors had heard him, they opened, they looked quite advanced

Sorrel could not help but bounce in emotion and surprise, he was going to step inside but he soon saw inside there was a kind of wide beige hall, with other metal door at the end

Pretty boring

-Huh.. Like..-Sorrel sighed

-It gets better later! Let's go explosion prince-Kirsikka said confidently

-Uhh yeah!

The teens started to walk fastlt at the door, Cloud Man quickly catching up

-Explosion prince huh? That is your hero name right? Not the one I would have thought for you but is coo.. Nice.. Fantastic-Cloud Man smiled avoiding possible ice pun detonants

-N-No!! That is Kirsikka's idea!-Sorrel blushed as Kirsikka laughed-Gotta think some thing fierce.. Not that straight forward names like yours are bad

-So straight forward, and people do not get it.. I am not ice man!-Cloud Man groaned-I get it with such white hair and all but come ON.. Hey, this hall seems longer every time.. Here we are!

The three stopped, and the door opened

-Welcome to the organization!!-An excited Cloud Man entered first and opened his arms

Sorrel and Kirsikka soon followed, and Sorrel's expression could not be more brighter  
-WoAH!!!!


End file.
